Not Platonic Ray Palmer
by MissCrafty
Summary: A little Raylicity fic for you after that episode and the kiss. I'm an Olicity shipper all the way but am loving the triangle between Ray, Oliver and Felicity. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I love Oliver and Felicity, I feel it's important for there to be that sense of chase between Oliver and Felicity. I love a slow burn because I find that once I get what I want, I don't want it anymore! So have some Raylicity. This is a version of the Raylicity kiss but without Oliver walking in. Poor Oliver! :( I think it's a one shot, let me know what you think.**

Felicity watched as Ray Palmer strolled into her office. She felt so guilty leaving him to help the team when he'd gone to so much trouble to get her to come to dinner. He didn't look angry though; there was another look on his face. Something she couldn't quite define.

"Thought I might find you here," He said as Felicity looked back to her computer.

"I thought I'd get a jump on that server inscription you asked for." She clasped her hands together and turned to look at him. An apologetic and slightly uncomfortable smile crossed her lips, "Trying to, you know," she turned in her chair, "make up for ruining your deal tonight." She said sadly. If she could control the words that came out of her mouth, most of her problems would be non-existent.

"Your definition of ruined is vastly different from mine." He said, letting out a long breath. "The Carter's are gonna sell."

Felicity was taken aback; she thought she'd completely ruined his whole, charming Ray Palmer pitch, which, no doubt he'd rehearsed. "That's amazing."

Ray shrugged, "It's all thanks to you."

Felicity smiled warmly, why did he always make her feel so great and so smart? She turned out of her chair and sauntered around her desk. "But really, I should be thanking you."

Ray watched her hips as she made each step. The way they swayed from side to side in that perfect blue dress. He had to buy her more dresses, he decided. He had good taste.

"No just for the job, but," she smiled and brought her hand to the necklace Ray had given her to wear. "For this amazing, expensive necklace." She ran her hands over her collarbone and smiled, she knew it was on loan but she liked to mess around with him. "You have to take it back, don't you?"

"Mmm, yeah." He gave her a lopsided smile, "Kinda do."

She chuckled, he like how relaxed she was. He couldn't think of any other woman he'd rather take to dinner. He wanted to take her out again, but he knew it wasn't professional. He knew she only went to dinner with him as a co-worker and nothing else. He watched her reach for the clasp and stepped towards her, "Let me help you."

She knew it wasn't really an offer or a question; he was going to help her anyway. She felt his warm hands at the back of her neck and he undid the clasp and she thanked him.

"Felicity Smoak, you're…" he searched for the right word but his mind for some reason could trying two coherent thoughts together, "different, from any woman I've ever met."

Her blue eyes met his and she felt the necklace leave her neck, but he didn't step back. "You deserve all those things, and more." He saw for the briefest of moments, her eyes flicker to his lips. He looked at her's, hesitating for just a moment for deciding. He was Ray Palmer for godsake, he was a go getter.

He leant his head towards her and when he felt the softness of her lips, his eyes dropped closed. He felt her shock and a second later, he felt her relax. She was sweet, delicate and passionate all at once.

She felt his large hands on her, one at the spot where the necklace he held once joined together and the other at her waist. His fingers clasped tighter as he tilted his head forward to get more from her and she melted into him and just as it started he was mumbling an apology and moving away from her.

Felicity didn't understand. Why was it that every time she kissed someone, it was like a toxin that repelled them.

"I'm sorry, um," His hand moved away from the back of her head and she watched in confusion as he spoke, "I meant to keep tonight platonic."

He didn't want to upset her, he didn't want to stop kissing her but he didn't want her to think she was hired because of his attraction to her. He'd never hire someone for that reason. He liked her, but he needed to give it time. "I should go."

"Ray?" He hand rested on his lapel as he turned away from her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded at her and smiled, he knew he'd just ruined everything they built in that one line.

"Ray," she said, reaching for his arm to bring him back. "You can't just kiss me like that and walk away."

He dropped his head and let out a small chuckle, "I didn't want to scare you." He raised his head and cocked his brow, "We're in your office." He looked around her, "What if someone saw us?"

"You're the boss," she smiled, "I'm sure you can't get in trouble." She joked, wondering if he was going to just turn her down like every other guy she thought she had a shot with, but instead he stepped back towards her and took her hand.

"Will you come with me?" He asked, looking at her intently. She nodded, letting herself be pulled along the top floor of Palmer Technologies towards the elevator. A spark jolted inside of her as the elevator doors opened to reveal the empty space. He pulled her inside, "This is very adolescent of me, Miss Smoak, but would you like to make out in the elevator?"

She let out a smooth laugh and shook her head, "Just close the doors already."

He pressed the close button and then the round and red stop button that would keep the elevator closed until he restarted it. She stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do and suddenly reminded herself of her teenage years when she'd play seven minutes in heaven.

"Come here," he said, turning to face her, his dark eyes on hers. Melting her thoughts. She obeyed and stepped towards him, as he wrapped one hand around her waist while the other sat lightly on her hip. He leant down and nipped at her lips once, taking her bottom lip between his and gently letting go. She moaned into his mouth and he did it again. That's when she moved her hands up to his lapel and tightened her grip. She needed him.

He turned them around and she felt her back hit the elevator wall as he pressed into her. His hands pulled her tight to his body and she wrapped both arms around his shoulders. Her lips parted as his tongue jolted into her mouth, he felt her hand gripping his hair as she pulled him closer. He needed her too, in more ways than one.

"Felicity," He breathed, his lips ghosting across her jaw and down her neck, "I feel like," he kissed her neck and she tilted her head to give him more room as she felt her self weakening, "we're getting," he kissed her again, "carried away," he told her and she shook her head, he moved up to her ear and placed tiny kisses on her lobe. "You should tell me to stop."

"I don't want to." She sighed and the low and throaty tone of her voice made Ray's need for her grow. "You're good at this." She mumbled, her voice dripping with desire, "You're an overachiever."

He laughed as the hand on his hip slowly moved upwards and stopped just under her breast. "I go after what I think is valuable, Miss Smoak." He hummed as his other hand moved to her collarbone. He looked at her and down to her chest, he wanted to see more of her milky white skin. He desperately wanted to drag down the clasp of her dress and pull it down her body with his teeth. He wanted to hitch both of her legs around his waist and thrust into her as she called his name. "Felicity," he moaned as he brought his lips back to hers, "If we keep going, I won't be able to stop."

"Oh," Felicity murmured, kissing him again then pulling away to look up at him, "Party Pooper." She hated to admit it, but she knew that if they kept going that the only way it would end would be with her calling out his name in climax. She wanted that, but she knew she wasn't ready for it. She'd never slept with someone she hadn't been in a relationship with. She never would. She loved to kiss though, boy, she loved to kiss and Ray Palmer was great at it.

His hands dragged back down her body and sat on her hips, "That was the best secret make out session I've ever had." He gave her his goofy smile and she looked up through her lashes.

"Me too." She smoothed down his lapels and let out a contented breath. "Do we really have to go back to work now though?" She mumbled.

"No," he laughed, "You're going to go home and get some sleep because tomorrow night we're having dinner. Just us, no boring people. Unless you think I'm boring."

"You're definitely not boring," she said, "unless you don't give me a goodnight kiss, cause that will be boring otherwise."

"Oh, I'll be kissing you Miss Smoak." He assured her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear before reaching over to restart the elevator. He heard it powering up again and with a ding the doors opened. He followed her out and towards her office where she placed her clutch bag under her arm and stepped back towards him. She had a dangerous smile. Dangerous because it made him want to do bad things. Things he definitely couldn't do at work.

"Goodnight, Ray." She stood on her toes and kissed him and a moment later she was in the elevator headed down to her car. He watched from his window as she climbed inside and started the engine before moving down the street towards her apartment. He couldn't wait to see her again.


	2. Lunch

**Thank you for all the beautiful reviews. I'm actually loving Raylicity/Feliciray or whatever we're calling it. But I am supper psyched about that forehead kiss, however first base that may seem. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next, I thought I'd upload two this evening to say Merry Christmas!**

**I love the reviews and I'd love to see more! They fuel me!**

Felicity didn't realise how much a good kiss could alter her mood. When she woke up the next day the sun shined brighter, the air was fresher and her hair, despite the heat, was sitting perfectly frizz-less. She wondered for a moment if kissing good-looking people somehow could infect you. They always had great skin, hair and bodies. She wondered if by two lips touching she could catch some of the perks of being devastatingly beautiful. She doubted it.

When she walked into her office that morning, there was already a steaming hot Starbucks coffee at her desk with a post-it note stuck to it. She smiled and lifted the cup, reading the note aloud. "Had to fly out for a meeting, I'll pick you up at seven tonight- Ray."

She dropped down into her chair and pulled the coffee towards her, it was just the right temperature and had just the right amount of sugar in it. She wondered how Ray knew the way she liked her coffee. Maybe he'd asked her assistant, she thought. Just as she put the cup of coffee back down she looked up to see Oliver striding towards her.

"Oliver," She said as worry crossed her face, "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" She leaned forward, ready to grab her bag and go wherever he needed.

"Nothing's wrong, relax." He said, sitting down opposite her desk. He felt strange sitting on the other side of the desk but he loved the way Felicity looked, like she had more power over him than she realized. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch later. I'll be in the area." He smiled, "If your boss will let you out, that is."

"Oh," She couldn't help but beam even though she caught the jab Oliver made towards Ray. "I'd love to."

"Great," Oliver leaned forward, his eyes grazing over her, then to the cup in front of her. He saw the yellow post-it note and squinted to read it, then a flash of anger bolted through him and he struggled to keep his cool. He couldn't get angry with her, he'd pushed her away and that was his fault. Unfortunately for him, he'd let Felicity work close enough to Ray for him to realise how remarkable she was. Any one she worked closely with loved her; there was no avoiding that. "You have plans tonight?"

Felicity's eyes darted from the note to Oliver and she opened her mouth, ready to give out some kind of excuse but the annoyance she felt over powered that. She wasn't the type to rub things in other people's faces, but she wanted Oliver to know that his time was running out. She wanted him to claim her, but she knew he never would. That's why she liked Ray. He held her the way she deserved to be, he touched her the way she liked it and he didn't push her away, he invited her in.

"Ray invited me to dinner." She said, being honest with him, she wondered if now was the right time to tell him they kissed. And not only that. They kissed in the elevator where Felicity had had multiple fantasies about Oliver taking her against the wall again and again.

"Oh," Oliver looked crestfallen, "Is there something going on with you two?" He saw her lips purse and her eyes narrow. She didn't like that he was talking to her about Ray.

"I don't know Oliver, as you've probably noticed, my love life has one big gigantic question mark above its head."

Oliver nodded; it was his fault she was in this position. It was his fault that she was slipping away before his eyes. He had to take control of the situation. "Do you like him?"

"Oliver, please don't ask me about him." She turned towards her computer, wanting to look anywhere but at Oliver.

"Why not?"

"You know why." She said, her lips tight, before closing her eyes briefly to let out a calming breath, "Listen, if you want to get lunch, we can get lunch, but talking about Ray is off the table, okay?"

Oliver nodded and looked down to his hands, "I didn't want to spend lunch talking about Ray, Felicity." Oliver said, "I wanted to talk about us."

Felicity looked up from her computer, he knew he had her attention.

"If there is an us," he said, moving from his seat and around her desk, towards her.

She watched as Oliver leaned against her desk, his legs only a few centimeters away from her chair. She looked up at him; his tall form, even sitting, towered over her. "What are you saying?"

Oliver exhaled, "I don't know, I-"

The sound of feet moving across the tiles broke both of them out of their trance. It was Felicity's assistant. "Your ten o'clock is here," He said, realising he'd walked in on a private conversation, "Sorry," He gave Felicity a weak smile and turned to leave just as Oliver got up.

"I'll pick you up for lunch," Oliver said, as she watched him back away from her.

"Wait," She stood and walked towards him, "What were you about to say before?"

Oliver shook his head and took her hand, toying with the bracelet on her wrist. His thumb caressed the back of the hand while his other hand wrapped around her wrist and under her bracelet. "We can talk about it at lunch."

Felicity's head was everywhere but at work and by the time lunch came around, her brain felt fried until Oliver walked in. Oliver. The reason she was so frazzled in the first place. He moved towards her effortlessly and before she knew it, her and Oliver were sitting down at a quiet and intimate café a few blocks down from Palmer Technologies.

"I'll get the chicken," Felicity told the waitress who couldn't keep her eyes off Oliver. She felt like clicking her fingers to get the girls attention. She couldn't blame the girl, Oliver was hot.

"Same," Oliver said, his eyes not leaving Felicity. The waitress nodded and moved away while Oliver reached across the table to Felicity's hand. She pulled it back as if he'd stung her and his brow furrowed. "Felicity?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ray and I kissed." She blurted out, she had to tell him. She couldn't let anything go further without Oliver knowing. She'd feel guilty.

"You," He started but paused and took a breath, "Felicity," He closed his eyes to collect his thoughts.

When he spoke, Felicity expected him to be angry, to blame her and maybe even storm out of the restaurant, but he didn't. He nodded understandingly instead.

"I pushed you away, that's what I get." Oliver said, dropping his shoulders and offering her a weak smile.

"Oliver, you know how I feel about you." Felicity reached for his hand but this time it was him who pulled away.

"I think," he paused, "I think this was meant to be." Oliver said, "You'll be safe with Ray, he can look after you."

She thought about Ray Palmer. Tall, handsome and charming Ray Palmer who challenged her and wasn't afraid to touch her. He made her feel sexy but delicate at the same time. All Oliver seemed to do was make her feel sexually frustrated. Although they'd only kissed once; and that ended in them both going home by themselves. She'd always wanted her and Oliver to be more, she'd dreamed about it.

While Oliver was rattling off all the reasons he wasn't good for her, she suddenly had an idea. What if she took Oliver's advice? Maybe if she was off the market, he'd see what he was missing. It wasn't fair to use Ray like that, but she thought it was only fair to let her heart lead the way and even though she loved Oliver, she knew there was a chance she could love Ray. She looked back at Oliver, telling her that they couldn't be in a relationship, dangling maybe's again and again, Felicity decided she'd had enough. Maybe Ray could sweep her off her feet and maybe she'd let him.

"Oliver, you're right." She said, pushing the food around on her plate. It'd come out ten minutes ago but she'd barely touched it. She no longer had an appetite. "Ray cares, he listens to me and he doesn't push me away one minute then pull me back the next." She started to feel her cheeks heating up as she reached for the cash in her purse and put it on the table, "Maybe Ray and I should be together." And with that she stood and left the café, leaving a confused and pissed off Oliver behind.


	3. Back To The Future

**Enjoy! And please review if you're wanting more. I've got a steamy chapter in the works!**

Felicity went straight to the ladies room when she got back to the office. She had to get herself together. She was angry and proud at the same time; she didn't know what to do with herself. Part of her wanted Oliver to storm in and kiss her like she'd never been kissed and the other part of her wanted him to stay away so she could just be happy. That's when her phone rang and she looked down at the name flashing on the screen. She answered, dying to hear the smooth and deep voice on the other line.

"Ray?"

"Hello, Miss Smoak." He said, his words rolled off his tongue like a song. "I just wanted to check if you got my memo with your coffee this morning."

She smiled, instantly feeling better having heard Ray's voice. "I did." She said, "I'm excited."

"Good, but I must warn you, Miss Smoak, it isn't another night of couture and fine dining. It's much less pompous and you won't get bored to death by any investors."

"What should I wear?" She asked, suddenly nervous. She hated being under dressed.

"Something casual, leave the high heels at home." He said, "Save them for our next date."

"Next date, huh?" Felicity teased, feeling butterflies well up inside her stomach and flutter all the way down.

"I'm nothing if not ambitious, Miss Smoak." He said, "I'll be at yours to pick you up at seven."

When the she heard the knock at her door, she couldn't contain her excitement. She hadn't been this thrilled about a date in a while, mainly because she hadn't had a date in a while with someone who wasn't unsure about their availability.

She pulled the door open and watched as Ray smiled down at her. His dark eyes washed over her, she'd decided on a pink fit and flare dress with ballet flats. Perfect for a first date, where ever it was they were going.

"You look beautiful," He said, stepping forward to kiss her on the cheek. "You smell really good too." He took her hand and pulled her out the door and as he guided her down the hallway, she couldn't help but watch him. He had the best ass for jeans.

"This is my baby," Ray said, pulling Felicity out of the apartment lobby and onto the street. Before her sat a light blue Firebird Convertible, in perfect condition. "I've had her since I was sixteen. I restored her."

"Her?" Felicity asked, "Where's her lady parts?"

Ray chuckled, "I haven't really thought of that." He opened the passenger door for her as she stepped in. It was a nice car, leather seats, super clean. She liked clean cars and she also liked the fact that the seats were big enough for her to slide across and kiss him.

He climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. "Are you ready Felicity?" He asked and she nodded, liking the way her name sounded coming from his lips.

"Yes, boss." She said and he chuckled again as he pulled out onto the roads of Starling and drove.

"So, where are we going?" Felicity asked, they'd been driving for twenty minutes and Ray hadn't given her one tiny clue was to where they were headed.

"It's a bit old fashioned, but I thought we could go to the drive in, eat greasy food then drag ourselves along the beach for a walk if we've got the energy." Ray said and Felicity felt herself relax. It sounded like the perfect evening. She loved laidback nights and Ray must have picked up on that.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend the night." She smiled, letting the wind blow through her hair as the Firebird pulled into the next street. She saw the sign to the drive in just a little up ahead. Back To The Future was playing, one of Felicity's favorite movies.

"You've got good taste." Felicity said, nodding to the movie screen as Ray pulled into the car park.

He looked at her, "I know," and she blushed. He reached over her, unclicked her seatbelt and opened his door. "Now I'm going to go get some food for us, is there anything I should steer clear of?"

"Salad." Felicity stated with a nod of her head and Ray's lips turned up, she was so adorable. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be sharing his date with Felicity Smoak. She was different to any other women he'd ever encountered.

When Ray returned a few minutes later, he handed Felicity her bag of fries. "If you're good, you'll get an ice cream later."

"Well, I better behave then." Felicity opened the bag and started to eat as the movie began. She'd forgotten how funny it was, how out with time this movie was, but that's why she loved it. About half an hour into the movie, Felicity felt the outside air pricking her skin and making her cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and inched closer to Ray.

"Are you cold?" He asked, seeing the tiny bumps on her milky arms. "There's a blanket in the back seat." He reached over the seat and pulled the grey checker blanket out. "Come here," He nudged his head back and Felicity slid towards him, their sides fitting together easily. Ray draped the blanket around the two of them and rubbed Felicity's arms up and down to get her warm. "Better?"

"Much better." She said, subconsciously nuzzling her nose into his neck wrapping her arm around his waist. She felt the soft strokes that his hand made up and down her arm; his other hand was wrapped around her back, holding her to him. "You're nice and warm." Felicity whispered and Ray moved his head back to look at her.

He loved how comfortable she was with him, the way the light from the screen shone down on her features lit every atom inside of him up. He could look at her for days and never blink. His eyes moved to her lips, plump and pink and perfect and he leant forward only slightly, brushing her lips with his. They were soft, just like they were last night when he'd kissed her. He closed his mouth over hers, while his hands pulled on the blanket that brought them closer together.

She felt like she could melt. Like every second she spent kissing him could make her disintegrate. She wasn't sure where her confidence was coming from but deep inside her she felt the urge for more. She opened her mouth just little more and snaked her hands around the back of Ray's neck to play with his dark, thick hair.

His tongue entered her mouth, battling with hers in a passionate fight. He needed her. His hands moved inside the blanket, one snaking around her small waist while the other pulled her leg up onto his lap. He ran his warm hand up her shin and over her knee, only just touching the hem of her dress before moving back down and starting again. He knew there were limits; it was their first proper date. He didn't want to put her off by being too forward.

But all Felicity could focus on what the feeling of Ray Palmer holding her. He had her pinned to his firm body, one of her legs on his lap with his large warm hands running over them. She felt his other hand at her back, his thumbs rubbing smooth circles between the shoulder straps of her dress. And his mouth, it moved in the most perfect of ways. His tongue was possessive but his lips were gentle, it was the right mix of passion and urgency that had her feeling a certain dampness pool in the skimpy white panties she'd worn.

"You're beautiful, Felicity." Ray whispered between kisses, "I could kiss you for days."

Felicity smiled back at him and dropped her head between his shoulder and neck, relishing in the warmth and closeness she felt. "You kiss like a pro too, is there anything you don't excel at?"

Ray chuckled, "I'm easily distracted from fantastic movies by a _certain_ blonde I work with." He gave her a pointed look, but it was all playful.

She tried to hide her blush in his shoulder and wrapped her hand around his. When Felicity looked back to the movie screen, she realized that the film was almost over. Time flew while she was kissing Ray, she couldn't believe it, well she could; he was an amazing kisser.

As the credits rolled down the screen, Ray let out a contented sigh. "I love that movie." He said, "So much."

"Me too." Felicity smiled at him, "Good choice."

Ray looked down to their hands and played with her fingers. They were so delicate and small compared to his and he liked that. He liked that he could envelope her whole hand in his. He liked the thought of holding both of her hands in one of his, above her head, as he kissed her. The thought make his jeans feel just the slightest bit tighter.

"What are you thinking about?" Felicity asked, and Ray looked away. He wondered if he looked like a teenage boy who'd been caught watching porn. He wanted to be back in that elevator with her again. He wanted to be alone with her and the second half of their date would give them the privacy that perhaps he could steal another kiss from her.

"I'm thinking about how much I want to get away from this crowded parking lot and take you somewhere quiet where we can relax a bit more." Ray said, instantly realizing how that sounded, "That came out more sleazy than I'd intended."

Felicity chucked, "It did sound a little one-night-standish."

"I promise you, that's not why I'm taking you to the beach." He smirked, "I thought we could get some ice cream and go for a walk, watch the water." He moved her hand into his lap, "Does that sound a bit better?"

Felicity nodded, "I want a choc top."

Ray's let out a deep laugh. "Then I'll get you a choc top." He said as she nodded in approval. "Ready to go?"

"Let's go."


	4. Waves

**Hello Hello! Thank's for all the amazing feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one is a little more steamy but will be uploaded shortly. I hope you enjoy this addition and please leave a Review. They fuel me!**

Twenty minutes later, Ray and Felicity had ice creams in their hands and were walking bare foot along the beach. It was dark outside and the moon reflected the water like a mirror. In the surface, Felicity could see the stars above perfectly. The air outside had gotten warmer too, but Ray still insisted on bringing the blanket to sit on for later. With the blanket folded over one shoulder, he watched as Felicity walked on the wet sand, cooling herself down. He bit into his ice cream.

"What did that thing do to you?" Felicity joked, he'd nearly finished his ice cream and they'd only unwrapped them five minutes ago.

"It's melting," he explained, "I didn't want to get it all over my hands."

"It tastes so good, I'd lick it off." Felicity said and bit her lip as soon as the words left her. "I mean, if that happened to me, I'd lick it off." She said, "Off my hands."

Ray nodded, trying not to look affected by what he'd just heard. Images of Felicity slowly sucking each finger clean made his lower half twitch. What was it about this girl that had him so intrigued?

The two of them walked in silence as they finished their ice creams and Ray watched from the corner of his eye as Felicity licked her own fingers. God, he wanted her. His eyes trailed from her fingers to her mouth and he noticed a small spot of ice cream at the corner of her plump lips.

"Here, Sloppy," He stopped and turned towards her, bringing his hand up to her face. He felt time stop as his finger brushed the corner of her mouth.

Felicity could hear herself breathing, her heart pounding and the blood rushing in her veins. She watched as he brought the thumb he'd used to wipe her mouth, to his own lips. She felt a spark shoot down and tickle her between her thighs and she stood there, her mouth open wide as Ray licked his lips, then a small wave washed over their feet and snapped their attention away.

"The water's nice." Felicity said and Ray looked at the subtle waves moving before his eyes.

"We should go for a swim." Ray suggested, "We can use the blanket to dry off." He watched as Felicity seemed to have some kind of internal battle with herself.

_Do I take my dress off?_ She wondered nervously. If she wore it in the water, it would just stick to her anyway, but she didn't know if stripping off in front of Ray on their first date was a good idea.

"I don't have my swimming costume." Felicity looked to her hands, fidgeting with her dress.

"You don't need one." He said, "I'm going in in my briefs." Ray shrugged. "Come on, the waters warm." He coaxed her.

"Alright," She agreed, "But turn around," She ordered, her hands on his strong arms turning him away. When his back was to her she lifted her dress over her head and threw it on the dry sand further up shore.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ray saw Felicity's dress hit the ground and his mouth suddenly went dry. He heard her sink into the water and he waited until she called his name to turn back towards her. He'd never seen her look so beautiful, he loved the way her wet skin glistened in the water and the way her blue eyes reflected it like glass. He threw his blanket on the dry sand by Felicity's dress, peeled off his shirt and pants and stepped into the water.

Felicity was staring. He must have known how good he looked. To Felicity, he looked like a male model, his chest was sculpted and hair free and all she wanted to do was reach out and touch him.

Ray moved closer to Felicity, she was standing waist deep in the water. Her white bra showed off the round curves of her breasts and beads of water dripped down into her cleavage.

"You're stunning, Felicity." Ray murmured, stepping just one inch closer to her. "I don't know how you've remained single." He said then his eyes narrowed, "Wait, are you one of those crazy people they warned me about on the news?"

Felicity laughed, "My social life is pathetic, that's my excuse."

Ray smiled, "Yes, but how killer is your office?" He said, "Party animals don't get the corner office."

"I've got to say, it's nice not being in an office cubicle anymore."

Ray stepped one step closer to her, their bodies just centimetres apart, "You know what I love about your office?" He said and Felicity looked up at him as he reached for her arm. "I don't have to make excuses to visit Tech Village to see you."

She felt his hand run down her arm and he brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back. "Instead you just have to keep pretending to have computer problems so you can run across the hall." She smiled.

"We should have a system set up where you send me a virus, I let it get through my computer, I call you into my office and you spend the afternoon with me." He said, kissing her hand once more.

"I could schedule three viruses a day if you like, boss." She said, her voice hitching nervously. Ray watched her, his dark eyes hooded.

"You don't need to be nervous, Felicity." His other hand moved to her waist and pulled her towards him, "You've got nothing to be nervous about."

_You're Ray Palmer_, Felicity thought.

"I know I am," Ray said and Felicity's eyes widened.

"Did I just say that out loud?" She was mortified. She definitely had something to be nervous about considering she couldn't even control her mind from betraying her.

Ray nodded. "And, you're Felicity Smoak." He dropped the hand that held hers and placed it on her waist. He pulled her against himself, "And, I, Ray Palmer, think you're amazing."

Felicity's eyes were glued to his lips; she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be standing there, wrapped in Ray Palmer, a shirtless Ray Palmer.

"Are you having another mind-talk session in that head of yours?" Ray asked, his hand tucking her behind her ear, "I need to break up whatever internal conversation your having, so I can kiss you, okay?"

Felicity laughed nervously and nodded and the second her eyes met his lips again, he kissed her. It wasn't like their other kisses; they had time now and privacy that they didn't have before. Ray's tongue slipped between her soft parted lips and she whimpered as he pulled her body flush against his. His wet hands roamed her body, over her arms, down her back, to her hips and as he bent slightly, his hands circled around her thighs to pick her up.

Her legs were wrapped around him and she could feel her core heating, _god,_ she wanted him. She tugged lightly at his hair and he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. No one had ever kissed her like that.

He trailed warm kissed over her jaw and down her neck as he lowered her back into the water. Her soft skin tasted salty and sweet, he wanted more of her. His body wanted more of her, she had to have felt it, pressed up against him like that.

When her feet hit the sand, he looked at her. Her lips pink and swollen from kissing but he could tell her thirst wasn't quenched. His wasn't either. He turned her around by her hips, facing him away from her and he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Felicity," He whispered in her ear, "Is it bad that I don't want to stop at kissing?"

Felicity looked over her shoulder at him; she could feel his need pressed against her backside. "What do you want to do, Ray?" She asked, looking up at him through her thick lashes.

"I want to touch you," he said, one hand tightening on her belly and sending tingles down her spine. His other hand moved south, lightly trailing along the waistband of her panties. "Feel you."

Felicity let out a shaky breath. "You know," she turned towards him, "my mother would always tell me not to give too much away on the first date." She knew it was risky getting so close with Ray so fast, but her body was crying out for it.

"Your mother is a smart woman," Ray ran his finger tip from her panties and up to the underwire of her bra, "Any other time I'd tell you to listen to her." He said huskily.

"Any other time I'd listen to my head, rather than my body." Felicity whispered back and Ray drew in a breath. "You make my mind turn to mush, Palmer."

He leant down to kiss her once more when he heard someone whistle at them from the beach. They both looked to see a group of teenagers putting their bags down along with their beer. Ray looked back to Felicity, suddenly feeling protective. Even though they were just kids, they had camera phones and if one of them recognized him, Felicity would be plastered all over the papers in underwear only he was meant to see. He wasn't going to have it.

"We've got company." Ray sighed, his head dropping to meet her forehead in defeat. "Damn kids."

Felicity giggled, the need between the legs suddenly diminished by the thought of them not being completely alone to explore each other.

"We should get dry." Ray said, watching the beautiful blonde in his arms.

By the time Ray and Felicity had dressed and gotten back to his car, it was just past midnight and but the idea of sleeping after such an amazing night, seemed impossible. Ray pulled up at her apartment and opened her car door for her. He didn't know if she was going to invite him up to her apartment or not, but he knew things were moving at a rapid pace with her.

"Tonight was wonderful, Ray." Felicity said, turning towards him, her clothes stuck to her body from the water and her hair in a slightly frizzy state that actually suited her. "It was just what I needed."

Ray smiled, his hands in his pockets, unsure what to do with himself. "Me too."

She reached towards him, her hands skimming over his chest and up to his shoulders; she pulled him closer, her eyes on his lips, claiming the goodnight kiss he so wanted to give.

He met her soft lips easily and there was something lazy and comfortable about the kiss they shared. Like it felt completely normal to them, like they were already used to each other. His hands rested lightly on her waist as his head swooped in for another soft peck before pulling back. He opened his eyes, looking down at her swollen, pink lips. They way her waist fit his hands was perfect, like the ridges of her rib cage were moulded around his fingers.

"Goodnight, Ray." Felicity whispered, stepping back from him.

His hands dropped to his sides, "Goodnight," He smiled and watched her climb the stairs to her apartment door and head inside. When he saw her disappear down the hallway, he realised something that he wasn't sure he should feel good about.

He missed her already.


End file.
